


Foxfire Wishes

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Shippo was frankly tired of seeing how Inuyasha treated Kagome despite him being mated to Kikyo he still acted like a jerk at times so he took some of his training and put it to work to fulfill her chance at happiness.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

She was tired, well more accurately she was exhausted. She had been walking for several hours and it seemed her companions weren't going to get rest anytime soon. Her feet ached and her muscles shrieked with every step she took. She glowered at the back of the grumbling inu before quickly ranting out her tired frustrations.

"Inuyasha, I think we should rest for today we've been walking for eight hours! I'm sure everyone here is exhausted, hungry and probably ready to drop dead. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Naraku died months ago, Sesshomaru is attending his lands, the jewel vanished, demons have been quiet. You grab us and drag us out into the middle of fucking nowhere, where the hell are we going?"

He stopped his quick pace, turning on his heel to stare the fire eyed woman down. "I sensed something this way, it reeked of rotten meat and human blood. If I remember correctly Kagome you even said 'Hey, let's go see what it is!' so don't complain to me about all this tired nonsense, you've walked longer and in weirder clothes so let's shut up and keep walking." 

She stood there for a moment a bit stunned before she narrowed her eyes, bellowing a "Sit!" with every ounce of fury she felt the moment the shock died. Once she heard the satisfying slam of the male, she exhaled her ire and sat down firmly upon a patch of moss. 

"We are stopping here Inuyasha, if I walk anymore my feet will either bleed or fall off. If you feel so inclined to rush when we are all in tatters, one of us is likely to die in battle with how things currently stand. Do you really think I could dodge much of anything if every moment makes something feel like acid is burning there?"

He pried himself out of the shallow indentation grumbling softly under his breath before he sat up, closing his eyes as if pondering her words. "Fine, we can stop but if that thing gets away and kills more people it'll be on your heads."

Kagome chewed her lip, an obvious nervous habit. "It won't move for a while, it's just a feeling I have but trust me."

He sighed, settling at the base of an elm tree, digging through their rations Kagome kept in her bag. Once he had pulled out the desired Trail Mix, he began to munch on the bag designated for him. "We can rest for an hour, I don't sense anything close so rest as much as you can we won't stop again until nightfall."

"You can't be serious." Her tone held a firm disbelief at the man she had traveled for years with. "Did you miraculously forget that we can't go for hours upon hours like you can? Did you suddenly stop giving a damn about us?"

Shippo bounded up to his mother figure just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell her off undoubtedly. "Kagome! Let's go find some of those little black berries that you showed me one time!" He offered her a soft smile to placate her.

"I'd love too Shippo! I think I saw some a bit off the trail a while ago let's get them!" She turned away from the raging Inu before giving a meek smile towards the Slayer and her Monk. "Keep your husband in check Sango, I'll be back!" 

Sango gave her a warm smile in return before leading Miroku towards the stream where they could catch trout for this hour break, calling over her shoulder as she left. "He would be smart to keep his hands off me!" With that laughter rang through the dense forest.

Shortly after Kagome heard a "Feh" before silence reigned once again. "Shippo thanks for saving my hide back there, it's gotten rather tiresome to hear him ranting at me everytime I complain."

The kitsune glanced up at the forlorn woman grimacing at her frown he had always preferred her bright smiles. "Kagome do you love him? Is that why you're sad?"

She shook her head, her nose crinkling in thought. "I stopped crushing on him around when Kagura died." She nibbled her well worn lip when thoughts of a cocky, loyal wolf floated through her mind causing her to bite just that little bit harder as a blush fluttered across her cheeks dying them an unnatural crimson hue.

He grinned watching his serogate mother."So there's someone else?"

She glanced down at him before giving a hum of afframation. "Lately I've found myself fond of Kouga. He keeps declaring his affections, and giving me flowers every week spending hours picking the one he thinks would fit me perfectly. It's hard not to develop affections for someone who does so much to gain them."

"Kagome, I adore you I really do so I think I'll help you make your wish come true." Shippo gave her a sweet but playful smirk, pressing his lips to her fingertips as his foxfire engulfed her.

She flinched at the flames only to realize they didn't burn it seemed his training taught him more than just how to trick humans. "Shippo?"

"Have fun mama, don't waste this chance with him!" He waved, sending the ball of protective fire drifting quickly through the air towards the east.

Inuyasha looked up at that moment catching the slight bewildered sound of Kagome before she vanished over the clouds. 

"Kagome!" He cried after her, only to be confronted by Shippo who had dawned an adult form. 

"I sent her to fulfill a wish that will make her happy in ways you never could. Let's slay this Oni and you can go back to your mate Kikyo." He spoke softly to the angered inu.

"If she's hurt your hide will decorate my fire pit fox." He glared at the suddenly taller kitsune, knowing what he was seeing was just a carefully crafted illusion though whatever the fox demon had done he hadn't done without thinking over everything he knew that at least.

"She will be back in due time, hopefully happier."


	2. Chapter 2

By now she had floated for hours, she was tired and the chill of the fire did nothing to soothe the winds that battered the hurtling magic. At one point she was terrified she would slam into a tree, or a mountain that jutted across the landscape but now she was worried about either freezing or starving to death. She had been confused when she was launched into the air but now she was grateful for this chance. Hopefully she didn't chicken out at this point there wasn't much going back. If she was honest, she knew the kitsune plotted something. His training had really changed him from the sweet child she knew to a cunning adult, then again how old was he? As far as she knew he was still a kit but that aside, she didn't know much about how demons aged, how things worked in demon society. That thought brought up yet another in the seemingly ending train.

What would Kouga say? Would he be happy with her? What if the pack began to dislike her? What would other demons say? What if she couldn't adjust to their way of life? Honestly, she did adore the wolf but she had so many questions. Were things like those Supernatural fanfics she had read during her spare time with those Omega mechanics? Being an alpha would he...? She jerked her brain out of thinking about knotted dicks giving a grumbled sigh into the air focusing how to land once she saw the cave in the distance, the last thing she needed was to be splattered against stone.

There was apparently no need for her worry as the flame slowed down, drifting towards the cave until it exploded into sparkling light and she landed delicately in the mouth of the wolf den. She blinked, obviously stunned at the descent and now at the snarling wolves who hadn't sensed her approach and her sudden appearance had launched them into a protective frenzy.

She uttered a nervous giggle which was yet another odd quirk of hers as Ginta sprinted towards the wolves uttering low growls in the back of his throat to silence them.

"Hello sister! We didn't see you coming, or smell you. You're welcome to come in, Kouga isn't here right now but he's due back any minute. Let's get you something to eat while you wait okay?" 

She nodded at the invitation following the grinning man as she stepped into the cave instantly being crowded by wolves and wolf yokai as she was led to the fire pit where boar was roasting over an open fire. "Thank you Ginta! Where did Kouga go?" She blushed upon a wolf getting a little too personal and pressing its wet nose to her ass.

Ginta sensing her changing moods made a soft warning growl to the wolf which instantly backed off with a whine. "Sorry about Hikaku, he hasn't been trained yet. Kouga and Hakkaku went hunting a few hours ago we received a howl telling us they'd be back any moment just before you landed here. Everyone, quit crowding sister she's nervous and not used to us yet." He growled until they backed off, and he handed her a rather thick lump of boar meat perfectly cooked on an earthen plate to her. "Don't be shocked that it's cooked, we are civilized despite what you saw during our battles." He gave her a calm smile before turning back passing out meat to the pack as well acting like the perfect second in command.

"Thank you, I'm starving." She smiled, digging through her black purse taking out foldable silver chopsticks from a small leather case, eagerly nibbling upon the tender meat which had just enough char to taste like gamey bacon. Mourning that Inuyasha still had her backpack, thinking that the chocolate in it would have made a good gift but, wolves were canines could they even have chocolate? Perhaps it was good she didn't have it with her, last thing she wanted was to poison the man she was supposed to be here to offer a relationship to.

Just then a howl sounded in the cave, echoing in her ears just enough to make them ring. The sound held a familiar tone as a large wolf waddled into the cavern, his head brushing along the rocky roof as he spotted her, his tail began to wag rapidly sending brown hued fur dusting into the air. A moment later the wolf melted into the figure of a man she knew too well. "Kagome! Why are you alone? Where's that asshole? I'm glad you're here safely."

She smiled at him walking up closer to him before grinning at the wolfish grin he sported. "I'm fine, Shippo sent me here for a while if that's okay I know it's sudden.."

He grasped her shoulders, drawing her into a hug as a rumble within his throat lulled her into a calm trance. "It's fine, you're welcome to stay even if you want to stay forever."

She blushed a deep red at the statement, opening her mouth to speak when she saw something that shocked her.


	3. Chapter 3

There at the mouth of the cave laid a small beast, blood dripping down the carcass as wolves dragged it into the den. Really, she shouldn't have been shocked at the sight but she wasn't used to seeing a fallen demon stag that was several times larger than herself. That was rather impressive she thought, and Kouga shot her a chuckle. 

"That's the biggest catch we had all season. I spotted it darting between the trees of the Eastern forest and took it down after a fierce battle. It may look beautiful but those antlers hold a deadly toxin especially to us wolves." His chest puffed out when he caught her staring in awe.

"You did that? That's really amazing Kouga! Did you have any help?" She blinked when she realized she was still trapped in the embrace, a smile had decorated her lips as she giggled. 

He seemed reluctant to let her go but his pack began whispering amongst themselves so he released her. "Hakkaku and his guard dragged it most of the way while I fell more game for the rest of the den."

"Rest of the den? Isn't that stag enough to feed three dens and have leftovers?" She was once against dumbstruck when a plethora of various animals ranging from normal deer to boars were slowly hauled in.

"We have several pregnant women here Kagome, they're voracious when they eat." He cracked a grin, rubbing his fingers along her arm finding after all these years it was steadily getting harder to keep his hands off her.

She shivered at his contact sitting down with a hiss of pain at the feeling of her feet cracking. "Fuck."

Kouga picked her up, hauling her towards the back of the den where several Omega women began to huddle with several supplies. "I thought I smelled blood, are you okay? Where are you hurt Kags?"

She pointed to her feet, sniffling at the level of pain that jolted from her nerves. "I'm rather ashamed to have plopped down like that, but I walked for hours today without rest I think my feet blistered." 

"Your skin is so fragile." He frowned at the thought, his wolves could walk for over half a day without much rest so he never thought about the stamina human bodies had. He began to peel off her shoes and socks grimacing at the layers of worn skin where they had cracked and bled with use.

"Sorry it looks worse than it is I promise." She chewed her lip whilst the women began putting salves and wraps upon her feet. Upon further inspection she was covered in leaf litter, and probably traces of dirt from her trek through the woods.

"You should be taken care of like a priceless treasure, not expected to walk like a damn horse following its owner faithfully." He narrowed his eyes, taking in each hole her priestess robes now had especially ones over her knees, she had fallen several times during her trip it seemed. "You need new clothes Kags, hopefully you like furs."

"I...?" She hissed when her clothes were pried off her, relieved to see the back of the den was cloaked in shadow and Kouga had turned away. 

"Don't worry about it too much, these are the best healers in the East I'm just lucky they're packmates. I'll bring you furs right away, and don't worry no one can see you in this dismal light." He trotted away for a moment, returning with snow white furs made of what she could tell was a yokai bear.

"Thank you but how do I?" She stared at the soft, lush and faintly smelling of lavender furs listening to the healers chuckle.

"Lady Kagome, if you'll let us." One woman spoke up amongst the giggling group, helping her into what essential was a tube top and knee length skirt of furs.

"Thank you for the help." She blushed a deep pink, bowing to the young woman on still aching feet.

"You're welcome. I'm Marie by the way, I hope we become fast friends." Giggling, Marie packed up the herbs and walked away with the other healers whispering about miracles.

"The people here accepted me a lot quicker than I thought." She whispered to Kouga who was staring in awe at her.

"You're my future mate of course they would like you." He shut up after he realized what he said in his daze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like- I mean if you don't like.."

She smiled, shutting him up and effectively stunning him with a light kiss as she closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. "That's why I'm here."

He returned the kiss, grinning as he lifted her into the air. "Then Kags, welcome home."


End file.
